Winner Takes All- SakamakixReader (Smut disclaimer!)
by gayharusmutanimeslut
Summary: All of the brothers want to claim your blood first thing when you wake up, but only one can have the first bite. The dispute is made into a high stakes game of hide n seek when Laito suggests that you hide somewhere in the Sakamaki mansion and the first boy to find you and sink his teeth into your flesh get's to have you. All of you. Which vampire boy claim you as their very own?
1. A game of games

I woke up with the moonlight beaming down on my face. Another evening in the Sakamaki mansion. I shut my eyes tight, and buried myself under a bundle of covers. Maybe no one would notice if I just stayed under here all day. Since moving here, my lifestyle had changed drastically. The young brothers who live here with me tell me I have the must succulent blood they had ever tasted. I shuddered as I imagined their tongues licking up and down my neck, gradually sliding their teeth down my skin and piercing their sharp fangs into my collar bones. I couldn't even believe it when I first found out either, but what I thought was a nightmare, never ended. I never woke up. This was real. I was living in a house full of vampires who saw me as their prey.

"I know you're hiding under there bitch chan" cooed the flirtatious voice of Laito Sakamaki. I whimpered in fear. I knew what was coming. I braced myself for the pain that was to ensue, then popped my head up from under the covers. I guess Laito was the first to get to me this evening.

Laito and Kanato were sitting on my bed, eyes beating down on me like I was lunch. I was in fear, but also a little surprised. Ayato was normally the first person to get their meal each night. I would normally find him sitting on top of me whispering about how my pain turned him on. But it had been less and less frightening lately. Yesterday, I woke up to find him in my bed beside me, his arms around my waist and his face in my hair.

I peered to the side and saw Subaru, sitting on the window sill. He looked a little worried, along with his constantly angry facial expression. His face was directed to the wall, but I could tell he was keeping a firm watch on his brothers. Laito inched closer and closer to me on the bed, and Kanato widened his childlike eyes in excitement, giving me a creepy smile. I backed my head into the backboard of my bed and watched as I saw Laito push his hands up my dress and find his preferred spot to sink his teeth into my thigh. Right before he did any harm, Ayato pushed him off the bed, which made Kanato flinch.

"Don't think for one second I'd let anyone except for Ore-Sama get to taste her blood first!" said Ayato aggressively. This made Laito narrow his eyebrows in irritation.

"That's not fair, Aya-kun! I was the first to claim her this evening!" mischievously stated Laito. I was sweating nervously, the close call with Laito's teeth made my face go red.

"Besides, bitch-chan was enjoying it, weren't you" they all glared at me, trying to find meaning in what Laito just said. "Look at how flushed you are, I know you want me to have a little more fun with you before Ayato get's his turn, don't you. Dirty girl." I shook my head and pulled my covers back over my face, so they couldn't see me blush even more.

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Subaru, jumping at Laito with an utmost aggression. Ayato got to Laito first, cutting Subaru off.

"Even so, I saw her first, and all her blood belongs to me and me only. Every last drop!" said Ayato, glaring angrily into Laitos eyes.

"Jeez, Ayato is so possessive, isn't he teddy." Said Kanato quietly to his stuffed bear, poking at it's eye patch.

Laito, at this point was having too much fun. His devious laughter filled the tense room. Subaru seemed like he was about to burst with rage. His clenched fist was shaking, his knuckles were white.

"I have an idea, to make things a little bit more interesting." purred Laito, giving me side glances. Ayato loosened his grip, looking slightly intrigued. Kanato made a fascinated sound.

"Why don't we play a game. Bitch-chan will hide anywhere in the house, and the first person to find her get's first call on her blood. Indefinitely."

"Ahhh, that sounds fun!" said Kanato, eyes wide.

"Tch..." Subaru clenched his fist. I could tell this intrigued him.

"Hmm, Chinchinasi will belong to whomever finds her first? Forever? I'm in. Prepare to lose, Laito." said Ayatokun with a sinister side smile. They all looked at me. Ayato had determination in his eyes, Subaru looked a little scared. I could tell they were all going to be vicious. The first blood of the evening was always the sweetest, and it had too much value to be lost to someone as careless as Laito or Kanato. Or thats what Ayato and Subaru were thinking anyway. Laito giggled and slid off the bed, swaying over to me. He lifted my head by my chin, sending fear down my spine. Ayato and Subaru looked furious.

"Nfufu~ Just the thought of seeing you in a nightie every morning, all to myself" he tilted his head back with blush on his cheeks "It's almost too much" He stared at me for a second, before he tilted my head up and licked my neck. I quivered, when I felt a pair of ice cold hands on my shoulders.

"Breakfast is, in fact the most important meal of the day. Besides, this will be fun." said the soft voice of Kanato. "My, your face is so cute, twisted like that. I want you to make that face for me when we're alone" he whispered into my ear.

"Get your creepy little hands off of what belongs to yours truly!" yelled Ayato. Before I could push Laito off of me, and wriggle away from Kanato's grip, Ayato put a firm grip on my wrist. He roughly pulled me out of the bed and on to my feet. He put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"If we're going to do this, you need to get a head start." Said Laito, slyly. I whipped my head to look at him in fear. T-they want me to hide now?!

Subaru looked at me with pleading eyes as if to say _run._ Laito licked his lips, as he sprawled out on the bed, seductively. Ayato firmed his grasp on my shoulders. I felt like a deer in the headlights, and there was no getting out of this one. I made a slight gasp noise, before I dashed out of the room. Knowing that in any moment, four hungry vampires would be coming for my blood. And my body.

 **A/N**

 **Hi Guys! I hope you like this new fic! I'll hopefully be updating every few weeks or so often! Leave a review! If you have any requests for what happens next, let me knooooooowww! NEW FICS, COMING SOON!**

 **~uwu~**


	2. The secret room: Shu's ending

You were panting as your weak arms flailed about. You were running as fast as you could to get as far as possible on you head start. Once you got to the main floor, you spun your head around, looking for somewhere to hide. You could hear the mischievious laughter coming from upstairs. Panicking, you ran into a small room. You stood infront of the shut door and squeezed you eyes as tight as your fists.

"In 1,2,3,4... Out 1,2,3,4... In 1,2,3,4... Out 1,2,3,4..." You counted your breaths to calm yourself down. You had always been a planner, and you tried to picture what would happen if each of the blood thirsty vapires got you. Ayato would mark you up to let the others know that you belong to HIM, and it would be painful as anything. Laito would want more than your blood. He would ensure that your mornings were filled with equal parts pleasure and pain. Subaru would be the least terrifying, as he doesn't want to harm you, but he is still a vampire who needs to feed. He might say he will protect you but once you are alone with him, he might not be able to stop himself from gorging on all you have to offer. The truth was, Kanato scared you the most. It wasn't just becuae he was older than you and still acted like a child, it was also because you never knew whether he was going to hurt you, or yell at you or have completely cruel intentions for you. Behind the glaze of his innocent purple orbs, there was a psychopath. Your breathing sped up again. Who were you kidding, by _human_ standards, they were all psychopaths. You heard the footsteps above your head on the top floor, and your heart beat sped up as you could feel the chill of fear run up your spine. You covered your mouth, in attempt to silence a fearful whimper, but some noise still came out. You opened your eyes in fear of what you had just done. You waited five whole seconds before concluding that no one had heard you, and you let out a sigh of relief.

"Quiet down, god you're noisy as hell." you heard from behind you, you almost yelped as you spun around to face a half asleep Shu lying on a sofa in the main part of the closed off room. You were so startled but when you found out it was just harmless ol Shu, you calmed down. He peered at you out of the corner of your eye. He didn't really want to start a converstaion with you but he just had to ask.

"So what has you panicking so much? This is my secret place, and I don't really want someone as loud as you in here."

You raised your eyebrows in fear that he may kick you out of your hiding spot. You quickly walked over to him and tried to convince him to let you stay.

"Please, Shu, you have to let me stay in here! Laito, Ayato, Kanato and Subaru are trying to find me, and the first person to do that get's my blood every morning from now on. I'm in danger and I just need to stay here.." You pleaded. Shu looked a little miffed when you mentioned the part about you giving your blood to the first person to find you, but he just glared at you, lacking emotion. You awaited a response for a few moments, looking down at him with huge eyes.

Suddenly, a hand gripped at yours, and next thing you know, you were yanked on top of Shu's firm body. You were confused for a moment, wondering why he would disturb his perfectly comfortable position.

"What makes you think I don't want to play too?" He asked in a low voice. There was a complete moment of tension where both of you knew exactly what was about to happen, but it was just one pair of azure eyes roaming every part of your [e/c] eyes. You shut your eyes after a few intense moments of his face being so close to yours, seeing right through you, making you vulnerable. You knew EXACTLY what was about to happen. Shu was going to grab your face and clench his jaw down on your neck, and he was going to drink you dry. The last thing you saw might have been the rich and beautiful colour of his eyes, and if that truly was the last thing you were going to see before you die, you wanted it to be as beautiful as that. Your eyes shut tighter as you anticipated the pain of immense blood loss. In your head, you were silently praying, until, completely out of the blue, you felt a soft pair of lips press against yours, and two cold hands on either side of your face. When you opened your eyes in surprise, it was the sight of a vulnerable and intense Shu that calmed you down. No words had to be said; he wanted you, and he was gladly going to let you stay in the room. He pulled away from the kiss and softly gave a subtle smile.

"I win" he said cockily.

He then proceeded to sit up and plant his lips firmly onto yours, engaging you into a deep and passionate kiss, both of your tongues fighting for dominance, but his obviously conquering. His hands slid from your face to around your waist, to soon grabbing your ass, and pulling you onto his lap. Your hands delicately unbottoned his shirt, as his crawled up your back under your blouse, reaching for the clasp on your bra. He laid you down on the sofa, and slid your shorts off, before running his long fingers along your clit, despite your panties still being on. You let out a soft moan, and that made Shu slip off your panties and proceed to finger you roughly, every so often, his fingers flicking your clit. You were in utter ecstacy, releasing progressivly louder and louder moans in between kisses.

Soon enough, he grinded his hips against yours, his hard cock prssing between your thighs. With a sudden movement, he thrust his member into you. You gasped, as your hands wrapped around his neck, curling locks of hair with your fingers. With swift pumps, he picked up the pace, sensually letting out low moans, and kissing your collar.

Outside, you heard the voices of Laito and Ayato bickering about where you were. They were just outside the room, you could tell.

"We've looked everywhere, she has to be somewhere! You probably just didn't look thoroughly!" said Ayato accusingly to Laito.

Shu, used this oportunity to tease you. He quickly began to thrust faster and harder, bringing you closer and closer to climax. He knew you couldn't keep quiet, and boy was he right. You let out a loud squeek, that led into a moan. You quickly covered your mouth, Shu just laughed at you.

"Wait. Did you hear that? I know that sound.." said Laito melodically. You could hear, no, feel his footsteps get closer and closer to the door. At that exact moment, Shu gave one last pump that pushed you over the edge as you came, the orgasm running up and down your body in pure and absolute pleasure. You let out almost a yell with the enjoyment of what you had just felt, and you knew that that was it. Laito was going to come in and find you. Shu was giggling relentlessly as he wrapped his arms around you, and pulled you into his embrace, rolling over so that he was lying down and you were on top of him.

"You're adorable when you're mortified" he said calmly.

"Nfufu~ Looks like we all lost. Games over Ayato, go tell the others" said Laito, who obviously heard everything that was going on. You could hear the distant

"WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAMES OVER, YOURS TRULY HASN'T FOUND HER YET!"

which made both you and Shu laugh. Shu's arms tightened around you and you felt happy there. You knew what you were prepared to do. Sheepishly, you tilted your head to the side and exposed your bare neck.

"Are you sure it's alright?" He asked, calmly. You nodded, as the vampire proceeded to sink his fangs into the middle of your neck. He slowly took more and more, surprised at the fresh taste of the first evening blood, which he had never tasted (he was always fast asleep). He lifted his head to kiss your cheek softly and whisper into your ear

"I could get used to this"

before returning to feast upon your blood, as a smile of satisfaction crawled along your face.


	3. Fully exposed: Laito's ending

Strands of your [h/c] hair bounced at your shoulders as you _ran_ for somewhere to hide. The property was enormous, and you still haden't explored all of it's secret hide outs yet. Your heartbeat picked up and the pressure to find somewhere to hide coiled around your neck like a python tightening it's deathgrip. You stood in sheer panic in the most visible place in the mansion, trying to decide how you would go about this situation. The sounds of seductive laughter and footsteps creeping behind you made you rush your decision. Darting into the closest room was the only option. You tried to quietly shut the door behind you, and then turned around to find somewhere to hide within the room. Once you saw where you ended up, an icy chill zipped up your spine. This was not a secret place. You stood infront of the grand piano that led to an open balcony. The music room was where your genius fight or flight instincts had led you, and you were in terror. They were sure to check here. You stepped further into the room trying to find a good place to hide, but sadly, there were o closests or hiding spots. You shut your eyes, and admited defeat.

It was so like Laito to do this. He knew you hated confrontation more than anything. But unfortunately, he also knew that you had been staring at him more than usual lately. Of course he always drew attention to it whenever he caught you looking at him, making extreme sexual advances, but you had never admited it. You knew the extreme shade of red your face got when you were caught, and he knew that any time spent alone with him would make you want to die from embarassment. No one could ever know. Imagine Reiji finding out you had lewd thoughts about Laito? It would be sudden death. Laito did this just so he could tease you, so he could hunt you down and make you fuel his ego. And his libido.

A sudden sound of the creaking of floorboards made you jolt from your tensed up position, and your eyes widened in fear as you saw where you were about to land. The harsh sound of piano keys crashing resonated loudly amongst the silence of the room. You bit down on your teeth and squeezed your eyes shut. If you weren't dead meat already, you sure as hell were now. A few seconds of pure silence made you raise your hopes up a little bit that they hadn't heard. Maybe they were on the lower floor? You let out a breath, but tensed right back uo again. You felt someone blow into your ear, and that made you yelp. Turning around from your spot leaned up against the piano, you saw none other than the man you dreaded. Laito. He was laying down on the piano with a smirk sprawled across his face. His dangerous little laugh let you know that you were caught.

"H-how d-did you get in?" you asked, barely audible. He beamed, as he gracefully slid off the piano and swayed right past you to the door. He made a show of pulling out a key and locking the door. Your eyes must have looked concerned.

"What's wrong bitch-chan? Were you expecting someone else? Maybe Ayato? Or Subaru?" He said slowly, his eyes trying to pierce you. He licked his lips before pinning you against the piano, moving almost at the speed of light. His hands grapped your wrists and pinned them down, pushing his body onto yours. You could feel his hips rock against yours.

"Hmm. No. I know you wanted just me to find you. I've seen how you look at me, bitch-chan. There's no hiding it." he purred into your ear, nipping at it with his teeth.

"N-no. It's no-not like that.." you protested breathlessly, obviously powerless.

"Nfufu~ Is that so?" He could obviously see right through you. He knew what you wanted. He lifted his head from your neck and looked you dead in the eye, for once with a serious face, which confused you.

"I know you want me. And I want you too. Just give in, because I know how to pleasure you like no one else can. Can't you see that?" he seemed almost defensive.

A few moments were spent with your eyes locked onto each others, before he pressed his lips onto yours. His kiss was passionate and deep, his tongue exploring your mouth. You arched into the kiss, making what was left of the facade disapear altogether. You could feel his smirk in the kiss, knowing you gave in. His hands crept up your thigh, hinting fingers caressed your panties. You let out a quiet moan and he left your lips. Very lightly dragging his fangs down your stomache, he reached your womanhood. Pushing your panties to the side, he softly trailed his tongue along your clit, every so often flicking it, which made you moan in pleasure. He made circular motions with his tongue along your sex, pushing deeper and deeper, as a slender finger slipped into your slit, working in and out in perfect precision. Your breaths hitched, as you got closer and closer to climax. Just as you were on the brink of orgasm, he pulled out his now two fingers, and slid his hands up your shirt, pulling it off. His mouth grazed your collar, lightly sucking on the soft skin.

"My turn" he whispered in an uncharactaristic husky voice.

He sunk his fangs into the flesh of your chest. You let out a subtle gasp, the pain of the blood flowing out of your body mixing with the pleasure of the situation. He lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on your cheek before biting a spot in the crook of your neck, but as his teeth penetrated you, so did his cock. He smiled through the bite and your loud moan at the suddeness of his movements. He thrusted himself deeper and deeper into you, making you maon uncontrollably. You mightve heard him groan too. You did something that you had wanted to do for a long time. Your legs snaked around his waist, your hands on his back, as you pulled him closer into you. This seemed to please him quite a bit. He picked up the pace and bit down somewhere else. It felt unbelievably good, and at this point the blood loss was adding to that pleasure. My hands gripped onto his back as I felt myself coming. He was there with me, and he suddenly slowed down, giving deep and hard thrusts at an unbearable pace. This made me go wild and I could feel every nerve about to be triggered. My toes curled in as he pumped one final thrust, and that was it. I was completely weak in the knees, and my pussy quivered. He pulled out at the last second, and released all over my stomach.

In a flustered mess on the floor, I was able to catch up with my breathing. Laito collapsed beside me, and couldn't help but giggle at me.

"What is it now.." I said nervously, peering at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Just the way you look right now. Your hair is a mess, you're completely out of breath, naked on the floor of the household music room." He said, sitting up and looking at you. Somewhere along the process, he had also lost his clothes, and you couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. You quickly crossed your arms over your chest in attempt to pick up your modesty.

"Nfufu~ bitch-chan, we just had sex. No way you're still trying to hide that you want me." he cooed, leaning in closer to you.

"It's not that!." you said, your face burning up. He looked utterly smitten.

"You don't know how cute you are Bitch-chan!" he said slyly, wrapping his arms around you, as you both fell back on the floor. You seemed to loosen up in his arms, and he noticed. It was kind of blissful, completely exposed with him.

"Get used to this. It appears that we will be spending every evening together from now on" he whispered into your ear, as you snuggled into his arms, letting him know you were content with that.


	4. Unknown desire: Ayato's ending

Your chest heaved from panting, as you ran into an unfamiliar room. You had found that rather disturbing, because you knew EVERY room in the hose... or so you thought. You hesitated going past the doors, until you heard the sounds of their footsteps coming down to find you. Those hungry evening vampires wouldn't stop at anything for one drop of your succulent blood. Hurriedly, you run into the room, and shut the door behind air smelled like some sort of familiar chemical. Sulfur...? No. Defnitely not. Chlorine! You turned around, strands of your [h/c] hair fell over your eye, and you saw where you were, when you brushed it away. This mansion had an indoor pool? What? Howcome you never knew this? You gingerly walked around it, confused at how you could let this slide. Suddenly! You saw yourself, unconscious, with two gaping holes on your neck. Blood was everywhere. Although this was a common reocurrance, something was different about this flashback. You saw Ayato, kneeling beside you, placing a towel around your neck, and placing a kiss on your forehead. The reflection of the water bounced off all the walls, and illuminated Ayato's tenderness. This was a side you had never seen from him before! He had saved you? You had no idea! All thissudden recollection ended, when you realized that there was no where to go from here. There were no more doors leading out from the pool, and the only way to get out, was to go and face the gang of thirsty vamps. You panicked and sat down on a couch beside the pool. This was it. If anyone found you here, you could not escape. But then you realized thatyou wanted... one vampire to find you. One perticular vampire to open that door, and take you.

Suddenly you heard the door creak open, and it was him. Those emerald green eyes widened at the sight of you, blushing. He's here.

"A-ayato kun...!"

"So I guess you know what this means, chichinashi." he said approaching you. You got up from your seat, a little bit relieved to see him, until he grabbed a hold of your face.

"I win. Game over. Your blood is mine." his voice sounded weak, or disapointed. You let out a small whimper, as he roughly tilted your neck to the side, and bared his sharp fangs. Just as he was about to gorge on your flesh, he pushed you away, to your slight dismay.

"what's wrong Ayato..." you said, surprised but also worried.

"I can't do it anymore. Seeing you hurt like this! I can't be the one to destroy you!"

Seeing him this angry was a shock. Because he wasn't mad at you or his brothers. He was mad at himself. Ore sama.

"Ayato, I don't understand..." you said, as he looked deep into your eyes, grabbed your waist, and pulled you closer as he towered above you.

"I don't want to make you hurt, I want to make you feel good. I want you to scream from pleasure, not from pain. And i've never felt this way before, and it, it freaks me out!" he said gradually getting louder and louder, until his anger reached the boiling point, and he pushed you away. Little did either of you know, that you were standing right at the ledge of the pool. Water splashed everywhere as you fell in. Struggling for air, you pulled yourself up, but to no avail. You could feel yourself go deeper and deeper, until a faint and muted splashing noise sounded above you. Your eyes just barely opened, and you saw him, reaching for you.

The next thing you know, you were both in the shallow end of the pool, breathing heavily. Once you gained a bit more conciousness, you realized that you were only wearing your underwear and a bra! And Ayato was only wearing his boxers.

"What the hell Ayato!"

"The weight of our clothes was making us sink, you should be grateful I saved you!" he said, a little more to his natural mischievious air. A few minutes were spent in silence, until you finally realized this was your chance. You reached over and carressed his cheek, and then leaned up to kiss him. His lips were soft, and your tongues battled for dominance, until you finally gave in to his overbearing power. Ayatos hands reached for the clasp on your bra, and you fumbled with his boxers. You moved him to the pool step, and sat on his lap, facing him.

"I want this too, you know" you breathed in between kisses. You could sense his smirk through pressed lips, as he cupped your breasts. Your breaths got shorter and more frequent, and your face must have been extremely red.

"Good." He managed, before you were going down on him. He let out a few grunts and moans, and you occasionally lifted your head up for air. His hands were tangle up in your hair, pushing your mouth further along his length. Eventually, he lifted you by the hips and sat you on top of his dick, making you ride him. You got so flustered, and you must have had such a lewd expression on your face.

"Oh my god, [y/n], you must real think i'm the best, if im making you this horny." you let out a loud moan and he started moving you up and down faster and faster, harder than before, water was splashing everywhere, and the noise of the water combined with both of your moans was almost too amazing to bare. Somewhere along the line you screamed out.

"I- I love you ayato!" everythingwas rising up to climax and the tension rose and rose. You grabbed his head softly and motioned him to your bare neck. You saw the concern in his face, but as you pleaded, he placed his fangs deep into your neck, leaving you with a combination of extreme pleasure and pain. He sucked away at your blood, still pumping into you until you both finally came at the same time, sending millions of pleasurable shivers up and down your body. You got off him, and sat down beside him, still in the pool. Breathing heavily, you let out a small giggle, before Ayato spontaneouslyturned around and took you into his arms. Your head was right at his chest, and you could feel the irregular beatings of his heart.

"Was what you said true. Do you really love me?" he said quietly. That must have been a hard thing for him to say, since his ego was so big. He was finally opening up.

"yes. Its true, ayato. I do love you." you said softly into his chest. Both of you were shivering from the cold wetness of just having had sex in a pool, but feeling him pull you in tighter after saying you loved him was enough to warm you up inside.

"I love you too." he said softly.


End file.
